Liebe ist die beste Medizin
by Andrea1984
Summary: Anne und Gilbert sind glücklich verheiratet und leben in Ingleside, Glen. St. Mary. Vor ihnen liegt eine hoffnungsvolle Zukunft, im Kreise ihrer Freunde. Aber nichts ist so, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint, da das Leben noch einige Schicksalsschläge für Anne und Gilbert bereithält. Werden sie es schaffen, diese zu überwinden ?
1. Das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk (1892)

„**Liebe ist die beste Medizin**"

**Disclaimer:** Die Originalcharaktere gehören Lucy Maud Montgomery (1874-1942). Ich (Andrea1984) borge mir die Figuren für die FF, welche ich zum Spass schreibe nur aus und verdiene kein Geld damit.

_Das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk (1892)_

„Was ist los mit dir, mein Anne-Mädchen?", besorgt blickte Gilbert in die Augen seiner jungen Frau. „Du siehst blass und müde aus. Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Anne wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und log: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich Gilbert. Susan kümmert sich um Jem, so dass ich für einige Stunden meine Ruhe habe."

Gilbert zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte gelassen: „Wie du willst. Ich lass dich dann mal wieder alleine. Wenn du etwas brauchst, kannst du ja nach Susan rufen."

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Anne ließ sich erschöpft in die Kissen zurückfallen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Aber nicht doch. Jem war erst knapp ein halbes Jahr alt. Anne rechnete noch einmal nach.

„Wie soll ich es nur Gilbert beibringen? Er wird nicht gerade begeistert davon sein."

Beim Abendessen war Anne immer noch blass. Gilbert war klug genug, das Thema zu wechseln und sich stattdessen mit Susan, die gerade dabei war, Jem zu füttern, über den neuesten Klatsch zu unterhalten. Anne brachte keinen Bissen hinunter.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich muss mich hinlegen." Weiter kam die junge Arztfrau nicht, da sie plötzlich ohnmächtig wurde. Susan ließ vor Schreck den Löffel fallen.

„Sieh mich an, Anne.", halb entrüstet, halb besorgt kniete Gilbert neben seiner Frau nieder. „Ich habe schon seit einigen Tagen beobachtet, dass es dir nicht gut geht."

Anne schlug die Augen wieder auf. Nun musste sie Farbe bekennen. Es gab keine Ausreden mehr. Anne schluckte „Ja du hast Recht, Gilbert. Ich bin wieder schwanger. Wenn alles gut geht, soll dieses Baby im Juni 1893 geboren werden."

„So kurz hintereinander schwanger zu werden, das ist gar nicht gut, liebe Frau Doktor.", seufzte Susan, während sie den Löffel aufhob und an ihrer Schürze blankpolierte. „Meiner Cousine Abigail ist das genauso passiert. Ihre ersten beiden Kinder sind nur knapp 1 Jahr auseinander. Und jetzt ist sie schon wieder schwanger."

Gilbert schüttelte auch den Kopf, doch um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es, im nächsten Augenblick lächelte er: „Ich freue mich mit dir, Anne-Mädchen. Das ist das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, dass du mir machen konntest, von dem silbernen Krawattenhalter einmal abgesehen. Soll ich Marilla telephonisch Bescheid geben?"

Anne, die inzwischen wieder am Tisch Platz genommen hatte, nickte: „Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich möchte ihr Gesicht zugerne sehen, wenn sie die Neuigkeit erfährt."

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Türe. Susan erhob sich, um zu öffnen, wie es sich gehörte. Ein kalter Luftzug wurde hereingeweht. Schritte tappten über den Teppich, welchen Gilbert erst vor wenigen Tagen neu ausgelegt hatte. Anne wäre am liebsten aufgestanden, um die Gäste persönlich zu begrüßen, doch sie hatte gerade Jem auf dem Schoß sitzen: „Leslie, Owen – wie schön, dass ihr gekommen seid."

„Und das bei diesem Wetter.", ergänzte Gilbert. „Darf ich euch einen Tee anbieten?"

Leslie setzte sich neben Anne: „Jem ist schon ein richtig großes Kerlchen geworden."


	2. Die Entscheidung (1868)

_Die Entscheidung (1868)_

„_Ich will ihn nicht heiraten."_

„_Aber du musst es tun. Du hast keine andere Wahl. Vater hat es beschlossen. Du weisst, dass sein Wort Gesetz ist."_

„_Ich liebe ihn nicht einmal."_

„_Das wird schon mit der Zeit werden."_

„_Er ist doch viel zu alt für mich."_

„_Was sind schon zehn Jahre? Vater ist auch einige Jahre älter als Mutter. Gemeinsam führen sie eine glückliche Ehe, bis das der Tod sie scheidet."_

„_Das hättest du nicht sagen dürfen."_

„_Was meinst du?"_

„_Das mit Mutter. Ich werde eine Mutter sein oder vielmehr eine Stiefmutter. Eine böse Stiefmutter wie aus dem Märchen. Die fünf Kinder können sich noch gut an ihre leibliche Mutter erinnern. Sie werden mich ablehnen, das weiß ich jetzt schon."_

„_Wenn du dir Mühe gibst, dann wirst du auch das schaffen. Ich geh' dann mal nach unten, um nachzusehen, ob schon alle Gäste pünktlich eingetroffen sind."_

„_Ja, geh nur und lass mich allein!"_

„_Hör auf zu weinen, du bist doch kein Baby mehr, sondern eine erwachsene Frau. Hier, putz dir deine dicke Nase. Sieh noch einmal in den Spiegel, ob der Brautschleier auch richtig sitzt. Nimm den Blumenstrauß, der aus üppigen Rosen und Lilien besteht in deine linke Hand. Er ist das neue, der Schleier, den schon unsere Mutter damals verwendet hat, das alte. Die Schuhe sind die geliehen von mir. Und das blaue hmm kann man deine blauen Augen gelten lassen? Gut, von mir aus._

_Ich kann die lauten Stimmen deutlich hören. Obwohl sich die Gäste im Salon und wir beide hier im ersten Stock aufhalten. Tante Martha hat ein schrecklich lautes Organ."_

„_Mir ist nicht nach Witzen zumute, Dorothy. Wirklich nicht. Ich komme mir vor, wie ein Lamm, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wird."_

„_Nun hör aber auf damit, Etta. Jetzt ist es genug. Sei dankbar, dass Edward bei unserem Vater um deine Hand angehalten hat, sonst hättest du womöglich gar keinen abbekommen und wärst einsam und schrullig wie Tante Martha geworden."_

„_So möchte ich nun wirklich nicht enden. Dann schon lieber eine Ehefrau und eine Stiefmutter. Vielleicht ist das ja der Weg, den der Herrgott für mich vorgesehen hat."_

„_Vater ruft. Wir sollen beide nach unten kommen. Dein Bräutigam wartet schon auf dich. Ich werde deine Schleppe tragen, so wie wir es damals abgemacht haben."_


	3. Marilla (1908)

_Marilla (1908)_

„Anne, versprich mir etwas.", kam es zögernd von den Lippen der alten Frau, die auf dem Sterbebett lag und ihren Frieden mit der Welt gemacht hatte."

Anne schluckte. Dann erst antwortete sie, mit einer ungewöhnlich leise und brüchigen Stimme: „Ja, Marilla. Du kannst dich immer auf mich verlassen."

„Pass gut auf Gilbert und vor allem deine Kinder auf. Sie werden ihren Weg schon gehen. Jedes Kind für sich ist eine gefestigte Persönlichkeit und zeigt gute Anlagen."

Marilla griff nach der Hand ihrer Pflegetochter/Ziehtochter (wie auch immer) und schwieg. Im Hintergrund tickte eine Standuhr. Langsam hob und senkte sich Marillas Brustkorb. Anne saß auf einem Stuhl, rechts neben dem Bett. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Glas Wasser. Das Fenster war halb geöffnet. Irgendwo summte eine Biene.

„Du hast mir immer nur Freude bereitet.", lobte Marilla. „Mein Leben ohne dich wäre leer gewesen. Nun geht es zu Ende mit mir. Ich spüre es bereits seit einigen Tagen."

„Marilla, sag' das nicht.", bat Anne flehentlich. „Du wirst bestimmt wieder gesund werden. Und zu Besuch nach Glen kommen, wie wir es ausgemacht haben."

Marilla tat so, als ob sie Annes Worte nicht gehört oder nicht verstanden hätte: „Das Testament liegt in der Nachttischschublade. Darin steht unter anderem verzeichnet, dass ich meine letzte Ruhestätte neben meinem Bruder Matthew und meinen Eltern auf dem Friedhof hier in Avonlea finden möchte. Ich kann nicht mehr weiterleben. Meine Kraft ist aufgebraucht. Ich habe mein Bestes getan. Schade, dass Davy und Dora nicht hier sind, nicht hier sein können. Sie sollen ab und zu mein Grab besuchen – bitte Anne richte es ihnen aus – und mit frischen Blumen schmücken."

Anne nickte, während ihre die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Marilla schmunzelte: „Dass ich das noch erleben darf. Du bist sprachlos, mein Anne-Mädchen."

„Oh Marilla, ich …", Anne wischte sich, ziemlich undamenhaft, mit der linken Hand die Tränen weg. Ihre Stimme versagte. Der Frosch im Hals schien zu stark zu sein.

Marilla wollte noch etwas sagen, doch sie konnte es nicht mehr. Verzweifelt rang sie nach Luft und nach Worten. Dann sank Marilla in die Kissen zurück. Ihr Atem setzte aus. Anne drückte ihrer Ziehmutter die Augen zu. Abermals rannen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Draußen lachten einige Kinder, so laut, dass man es bis nach drinnen hören konnte. Anne fand das Lachen unpassend. Doch dann schalt sie sich selbst. Die Kinder wussten ja nicht, dass Marilla soeben die Welt verlassen hatte.

Nur ungern verließ Anne nach einer Weile das Zimmer, um Gilbert Bescheid zu sagen, der im Salon wartete. Anne trat auf ihren Mann zu, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Gilbert strich ihr über den Rücken. Beide schwiegen. In dieser Situation gab es keine Worte. Anne fühlte die starke Trauer um Marilla einerseits, andererseits aber auch etwas wie Erleichterung. Und dachte: „Nun muss sie nicht mehr leiden."

„Soll ich Susan anrufen?", erkundigte sich Gilbert scheinbar gelassen. Doch auch er schien um Marilla zu trauern. „Wir bleiben hier in Avonlea, bis die Beerdigung vorbei ist. Die Kinder sind inzwischen alt genug, um einige Tage ohne uns zurechtzukommen. Susan wird für sie kochen und auch nach dem Rechten sehen."

Anne ließ sich in eine Sessel fallen, spürte, wie eine Kälte in ihr Herz kroch und sich eine Gänsehaut über ihrem Körper ausbreitete: „Marilla, du fehlst mir so sehr."


	4. Die Ankunft (1894)

_Die Ankunft (1894)_

„Wann ist es vorbei? Ich halte die Schmerzen nicht mehr aus."

„Nur Mut, Leslie. Versuch', dich zu entspannen, dann wird es einfacher."

„Das sagst du so leicht. Ahhh. Hilf mir, Anne. Ich schaff das nicht alleine."

„Du musst da jetzt durch. Ich kann den Kopf des Babys schon sehen."

„Hoffentlich wird es ein Junge. Owen hat mir gesagt, dass er einen Erben will."

„Konzentriere dich. Ja, so ist es gut. Halte dich mit den Händen an der Bettgestellkante fest. Jetzt rutschen auch die Schultern durch. Gleich ist alles vorbei."

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Anne."

„Sprich' nicht soviel. Ruhe dich lieber aus. Mrs. Davis, die Kinderfrau, wird sich um das Baby kümmern. Hör nur, wie es schreit. Alles ist in Ordnung."

„Wirklich? Sieh' noch einmal nach, ja."

„Du hast einer wunderschönen, blonden Tochter das Leben geschenkt, Leslie. Sie wird eines Tages ganz dein Ebenbild werden. Und sie hat blaue Augen."

„Ich fühle mich noch zu schwach, um sie halten zu können."

„Es klopft an der Türe. Das kann nur Owen sein. Sollen wir ihn hereinlassen?"

„Nein. Vielleicht heute Abend, wenn ich wieder zu Kräften gekommen bin."

„So eine Geburt ist ganz schön anstrengend. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

„Ja, bald wird es auch bei dir wieder soweit sein. Weiß Gilbert es schon?"

„Als Arzt ist es ihm nicht lange verborgen geblieben. Wenn alles gut geht, soll das Baby im Oktober das Licht der Welt erblicken. Ich wünsche mir so sehr ein Mädchen."

„Nach zwei Jungen ist das ja auch kein Wunder. Apropos Wunder: Mir ist jetzt ein Name für meine Tochter eingefallen: Persis Josephine. Das klingt doch gut."

„Ja, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Ich werde Owen und Gilbert, die im Salon warten, Bescheid geben. Und die kleine Persis gleich mitnehmen, wenn es dir recht ist. Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe. Versuch, ein wenig zu schlafen – obwohl es Mittag ist."

„Wenn ich doch nur nach draußen gehen könnte. So einen warmen Maitag haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Ich höre die Vögel zwitschern und das Wasser des Springbrunnens rauschen."

„Nun ist es aber genug mit dem Schwatzen. Schlaf' jetzt, Leslie. Versprochen."


	5. Feuer (1912)

_Feuer (1912)_

„Es brennt! Es brennt! Unten bei den Dünen am Strand!", mit diesen Worten stürmte ein knapp 13jähriges Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer von Ingleside. „Jem und Walter sind auch unten! Hoffentlich ist ihnen nichts passiert. Wo ist Vater? Er kann ihnen helfen."

„Beruhige dich doch erst mal.", mit diesen Worten blickte Anne, die auf dem Sofa saß, ihre jüngste Tochter besorgt an. „Vermutlich hat das trockene Gras Feuer gefangen. Die Männer werden das Feuer schon löschen. Nun setz dich doch bitte."

Die Kirchenglocken waren deutlich im ganzen Dorf zu hören. Das galt als Zeichen dafür, dass etwas passiert war. Anne versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren. Rilla hingegen lief, wie ein Tiger im Käfig, auf und ab. Ihre roten Zöpfe lösten sich dabei auf. Inzwischen war auch Susan, mit einem vollen Einkaufskorb in den Armen, hereingekommen: „Es sieht nicht gut aus, liebe Frau Doktor. Einige der Kinder haben sich böse verletzt. Mrs. Marschall Elliott hat es mir erzählt. Sie wohnt ja ganz in der Nähe. Marschall würde gerne beim Löschen mithelfen, doch er hat sich den Fuß verstaucht. Doch der Herr Doktor ist bereits bei den Dünen und leistet Erste Hilfe."

„Ich halte das nicht aus. Was ist, wenn Walter etwas passiert.", jammerte Rilla und ließ sich in einen der weichen Polstersessel, die neben dem Kamin standen, fallen.

„Nur Mut, kleine Rilla. Walter ist viel älter als du. Er kann auf sich aufpassen."

Rilla seufzte. Schon wieder wurde sie für ein kleines Mädchen gehalten, dabei war sie doch schon 13. Warum wollte niemand sie ernst nehmen, wo sie sich doch solche Sorgen um ihre Brüder machte. Weniger um Jem, der stark und tapfer war, sondern vielmehr um den sensiblen, verträumten Walter, der ihr, trotz des großen Altersunterschieds von 6 Jahren sehr nahestand. Jedenfalls glaubte Rilla daran.

Eine Ewigkeit später – so kam es ihr zumindest vor – war alles vorbei. Jem hatte einige Blessuren im Gesicht davongetragen und sich die rechte Hand leicht verbrannt. Auch Walter verbarg die Finger der rechten Hand unter einem Taschentuch. Gilbert runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts: „Kommt rüber in die Praxis, da werde ich euch beiden einen Verband anlegen. Nun macht schon."

„Es tut so weh.", jammerte der sonst so starke Jem, wobei Rilla nicht unterscheiden konnte, ob eine Verbrennung, auch wenn sie, wie in diesem Fall nur leicht war, tatsächlich solche Schmerzen verursachte oder ob Jem sich wichtig machen wollte. Walter verzog das Gesicht. Auch er schien Schmerzen zu haben, doch er war, anders als Jem, mutig genug, sich diese nicht anmerken zu lassen. Dafür bewunderte Rilla ihn sehr. Beim Verbinden der Wunden durfte sie ihrem Vater helfen.

„Nach ein paar Tagen ist alles wieder ordentlich verheilt.", meinte Gilbert, während er den übriggebliebenen Verbandsmull in den Schrank zurücklegte. „Bis dahin dürft ihr nicht zu den Dünen hinuntergehen. Versprecht ihr mir das?"

„Ja, Vater.", kam es synchron von Jem und Walter. Beide waren kreidebleich im Gesicht, was eher selten vorkam. Schon gar nicht im Hochsommer, wo beide Jungen stets ein von der Sonne rot-braun gebranntes Gesicht hatten, was einen guten Kontrast zu Walters schwarzen Haaren und einen seltsamen zu Jems roten Haaren abgab. Jem lachte bereits wieder, als ob nichts gefährliches geschehen wäre.

„Zu dumm, dass meine Hand in einem Verband steckt. Jetzt kann ich keine Gedichte schreiben.", ärgerte sich Walter. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging auf sein Zimmer.

„Ob ich ihn trösten soll?", dachte Rilla. Aber dann verwarf sie ihre Idee lieber schnell.


	6. Verliebt - verlobt - verheiratet (1896)

_Verliebt – verlobt – verheiratet? (1896)_

„Anne, wie schön, dich nach so vielen Jahren wiederzusehen.", mit diesen Worten beugte sich Royal Gardner vor und deutete galant einen Handkuss an.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.", erwiderte Anne höflich, obwohl sie es eigentlich gar nicht so meinte. Doch Royal hatte sie eingeladen – zu seiner Verlobung. Anne war, selbstverständlich mit Gilbert an ihrer Seite, erschienen. Unter den Gästen kannte sie beinahe niemanden, mit Ausnahme von Royal's Schwestern Dorothy und Aline, welche beide am Buffet standen und sich an teurem Lachs und Kaviar gütlich taten. Die Kerzen flackerten im leichten Wind, der durch die geöffneten Flügeltüren drang. Anne blickte sich, so unauffällig wie möglich, im Salon um. Viele Ahnenbilder, an deren Rahmen hier und da bereits die Farbe abblätterte, hingen an den Wänden.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten, Madame?", erkundigte sich ein Diener, welcher einen Wagen mit Gläsern durch den Raum schob. Die Gläser waren mit Sekt gefüllt. Anne lehnte jedoch ab. Sie wollte an diesem Tag einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Gilbert hingegen nahm das Angebot an und nippte kurz von dem Sekt, nur um anschließend für einen Augenblick das Gesicht zu verziehen: „Ich hätte doch lieber Wasser trinken sollen. Doch den anderen Gästen scheint der Sekt offenbar zu schmecken."

„Kein Wunder .…", flüsterte Anne in Gilberts linkes Ohr. „….dass Roy so einen exquisiten Sekt gekauft hat. Für seine Verlobte ist ihm offenbar nichts zu teuer. Sieh nur, da drüben bei der zweiflügeligen, braunen Türe, die in Richtung Terrasse führt, steht eine moppelige, kleine Frau. Royal geht zu ihr und redet mit ihr. Da jetzt klopft er mit einem Finger an sein Glas. Offenbar ist diese kleine Frau tatsächlich seine Verlobte. Ich hätte Roy einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut, ganz ehrlich."

Royal stellte den Gästen nun seine Verlobte vor: Miss Patricia Bailey, knapp 20 Jahre jung. Anne runzelte die Stirn und dachte: „Du lieber Himmel. Miss Bailey ist um soviele Jahre jünger als Royal. Wenn das mal gut geht. Ich bin gespannt darauf."

Die Gäste klatschten in die Hände und gratulierten dem Brautpaar. Miss Bailey sprach nur wenig. Sie hatte eine leise Stimme. Rote Flecken zeichneten sich auf ihren rundlichen Wangen ab. Ihre dunklen Augen blickten ängstlich – wie es Anne schien – im Salon umher. Offenbar war Miss Bailey an solche Gesellschaften nicht gewöhnt. Royal ging wieder zu Anne: „Nun, sag' schon, wie gefällt sie dir?"

Anne, die in ihrer Kindheit und frühen Jugend als „Plappermaul" bekannt geworden war, wägte diesmal die Antwort sorgfältig ab: „Deine Braut scheint nett zu sein."

„Ja, das ist sie.", erwiderte Royal, beinahe vor Stolz platzend. „Nicht nur das, sondern auch bescheiden und zurückhaltend. Sieh genauer hin. Fällt dir etwas auf?"

Anne schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste genau worauf Royal hinauswollte.

„Patricia ist im dritten Monat schwanger. Das Baby soll Anfang des kommenden Jahres das Licht der Welt erblicken. Eine der Taufpatinnen wird meine Schwester Dorothy sein. Für den Platz der zweiten Taufpatin hätte ich dich vorgeschlagen."

„Du meinst wirklich, dass ich für dieses wichtige Amt geeignet bin?", zeigte sich Anne verwundert, obwohl sie innerlich kochte. Warum konnte Roy sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? In seinem blütenweißen Hemd und dem dunklen Anzug sah er durchaus ansprechend aus. Er hatte schon damals am Redmond College viele Verehrerinnen gehabt. Doch Anne war fest entschlossen, sich nicht noch einmal von ihm blenden zu lassen. Sollte er mit dieser unscheinbaren Person glücklich werden, nun gut.


	7. Unverhofft kommt oft (jederzeit)

_Unverhofft kommt oft (jederzeit)_

„Oh nein. Sag' bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Doch. Ich bin wieder schwanger."

„Du darfst dieses Baby nicht bekommen. Jede weitere Geburt ist ein Risiko."

„Ich will es aber haben!"

„Sei doch vernünftig. Du weisst doch noch genau, was damals passiert ist."

„Ich bin erwachsen. Und alt genug, um meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

„Wie weit bist du?"

„Im 4. Monat."

„Schon?"

„Ja, schon. Ich hab' die Schwangerschaft bislang gut kaschieren können."

„Lange wird sich dein Zustand nicht mehr verbergen lassen, auch wenn dein Kleid noch so weit geschnitten ist."

„Früher oder später sollen es alle erfahren."

„Du weisst, dass ich deine Entscheidung nicht gutheiße."

„Leg' mal deine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Fühlst du wie sich das Baby bewegt?"

„So früh schon? Also gut, ich werde es ausprobieren."

„Nun? Was sagst du jetzt? Es ist eindeutig das Baby, welches du fühlen kannst."

„Also gut. Du hast mich überzeugt."

„Um einen Gefallen bitte ich dich: Behalte es bitte für dich. Ich sag es den anderen erst im Frühjahr. Jetzt haben wir Februar, da kann ich noch eine Weile weitere Kleider, aus dickeren Stoffen tragen, ohne dass die Schwangerschaft jemandem auffällt."

„Na schön. Wenn es denn wirklich sein soll. Du weisst genau, dass ich dir nie eine Bitte abschlagen kann, wenn du mich so mit deinen Augen ansiehst."

„Ich werde mich so gut wie möglich schonen. Das verspreche ich dir."

„Wenn etwas schiefgeht, so bist du alleine dafür verantwortlich."

„Es wird alles gut werden. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt."


	8. Abschied (jederzeit)

_Abschied (jederzeit)_

Anne legte den Brief beiseite. Im nächsten Moment wischte sie sich eine Träne aus den Augen. Dabei hatte sie doch Jonas Blake kaum gekannt. Er war der Gatte ihrer Freundin Philippa gewesen und vor wenigen Tagen überraschend einer Lungenentzündung erlegen. Nun brauchte Philippa eine Hilfe im Haushalt und bei den drei Kindern. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann.", dies stand unter anderem im Brief zu lesen. Anne schluckte und murmelte: „Das Leben kann so ungerecht sein. Ausgerechnet die fröhliche, lebhafte Phil hat ihren Mann verloren."

Anne sprach mit Gilbert. Und fuhr am Wochenende nach Bolingbroke, wo Phil mit ihrer Familie lebte. Es regnete in Strömen. Anne wurde von ihrer Freundin am Bahnhof abgeholt. Phil trug ein schwarzes Kleid und einen dunklen Mantel. Ihre Nase war gerötet: „Schön, dass du gekommen bist, Anne. Ich weiß mir keinen Rat mehr. Überall liegt der Staub. In der Küche stapelt sich das schmutzige Geschirr."

Anne nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über die Schultern. In dieser Situation fehlten der sonst so schlagfertigen Anne irgendwie die Worte.

„Wir können zu Fuß gehen. Das Haus ist nur wenige Meilen entfernt.", kam es zögernd von Phils Lippen. „Jonas liegt im Wohnzimmer aufgebahrt, in einem geschlossenen Sarg. Ich habe das Wohnzimmer abgeschlossen. Es ist schrecklich."

Anne spannte ihren Schirm auf und bot ihn Phil an. Diese kramte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Manteltasche. Blitze zuckten am Himmel. Donnerschläge krachten.

Immer wieder blieb Phil stehen, um sich auf Anne zu stützen: „Hier bin ich oft mit Jonas spazierengegangen An diesem Feldrand haben wir uns geküsst. Und hier in diesem Schuppen an einem Tag im Sommer Schutz vor einem Gewitter gesucht."

Anne blickte sich um, konnte jedoch das Feld nicht wirklich erkennen. Der Regen war einfach zu dicht. Anne musste auf dem steinigen Weg, der voller Schlammpfützen war, acht geben. Irgendwo war das Grunzen von Schweinen deutlich zu hören.

„Hier sind wir.", Phil blieb abermals stehen, um die Haustüre aufzusperren. Es roch nach Staub und Moder. Eine Ratte huschte über den Fußboden. Anne lief ein Schauder über den Rücken, doch sie ließ es sich nach außen hin nicht anmerken.

„Komm, lass uns in die Küche gehen. Ich hab' bereits Teewasser aufgestellt."

„Wo sind die Kinder?", erkundigte sich Anne. Es war sehr ruhig im Haus, zu ruhig.

Philippa stellte die Teekanne auf den Tisch und die Tassen daneben: „Emma, Joseph und Andrew sind bei meinen Eltern. Mutter kümmert sich um sie."

Anne nippte an dem Tee. Das Wasser war noch lauwarm. Ob Anne Zucker oder Milch haben wollte, danach hatte Phil nicht gefragt. Eine Standuhr tickte laut.

Nach einer Weile ergriff die Hausherrin das Wort:„Die Beerdigung findet morgen statt. Mr. Collett, der Reverend vom Nachbardorf, hat sich bereit erklärt, einige Worte zu sagen. Auf einen Trauermarsch habe ich verzichtet. Das wäre Jonas nicht recht."

Anne lag eine wichtige Frage auf der Zunge – doch das Taktgefühl siegte davor, die Frage zu stellen: Wie lange würde Phil, mit den Kindern noch hier wohnen bleiben dürfen? Bald würde ein neuer Reverend kommen und hier leben wollen. Am liebsten hätte Anne ihre Freundin nach Glen eingeladen. Doch das Haus war hoffnungslos überfüllt. Vielleicht konnte sie zu ihren Eltern zurück? Auf Dauer war das keine Lösung. Zögernd blickte sich Anne in der Küche um. Da stand ein Photo, welches Jonas zeigte, der verlegen in die Kamera lächelte und Phil in den Armen hielt.


	9. Die Hochzeitsnacht (jederzeit)

_Die Hochzeitsnacht (jederzeit)_

„Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch, Miss äh pardon Mylady?", erkundigte sich das Dienstmädchen in einem zurückhaltend höflichen Ton bei der Braut. Diese schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist gut. Heute brauche ich dich nicht mehr. Gute Nacht."

Das Dienstmädchen knickste und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Die Braut saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl, nur mit dem notwendigsten, in diesem Fall einem weißen Satinnachthemd, sowie weißen Pantoffeln bekleidet. Im Kamin knisterte das Feuer. Obwohl der Raum warm war, fröstelte die Braut und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper: „Was wird heute noch alles passieren? Ich habe Angst."

Verständlich war das junge Mädchen der Sitte der Zeit entsprechend nur vage darauf vorbereitet worden, was in dieser besonderen Nacht auf sie zukommen würde.

Einige Stimmen, darunter auch die des Bräutigams, klangen laut durch das Haus. Gläser wurden aneinander gestoßen. Die Braut zuckte zusammen. Sie trank kaum Alkohol, hatte sich jedoch vorhin der Tradition des Hauses beugen und kurz von dem Wein nippen müssen. Rotwein. Ein erstklassiger Jahrgang. Keine Frage. Jedenfalls laut dem Urteil derer, die Bescheid wussten oder so taten, als ob sie eine Ahnung hätten. Jemand lachte. Eine andere Stimme rief: „Das ist einfach köstlich."

„Meinst du den Wein oder den Witz des Bräutigams?", eine dritte Stimme erklang.

Dann wieder die vorige: „Beides. In diesem Fall trifft tatsächlich beides eindeutig zu."

Die Braut stand auf, ging hinüber zum Bett, zog sich die Pantoffeln von den Füßen und ließ sich in die weichen, weißen Kissen fallen. Die Bettwäsche hatte das junge Mädchen in mühevoller Arbeit eigenhändig genäht. Ein anderer Teil der Aussteuer befand sich direkt am Körper. Das weiße Satinnachthemd mit den Spitzen am Kragen und an den Ärmeln. Die Braut verkroch sich unter die weiße, dicke Bettdecke: „Mir ist so kalt. Ob ich nicht doch noch einmal nach dem Dienstmädchen klingeln soll? Ja, das Recht steht mir zu. Darüber hat mich mein Mann aufgeklärt."

Doch noch ehe die Braut die Klingel, welche sich auf dem Nachtkästchen rechts neben der Bettseite befand, betätigen konnte, kam der Bräutigam herein. Er trug noch seinen schwarzen Anzug und sein weißes Hemd: „Entschuldige bitte, die Verspätung. Doch Sir John und Sir Robert wollten einfach nicht gehen."

Geschickt löste der Bräutigam den Knoten der Krawatte und warf diese achtlos über seine Schulter. Dann entkleidete er sich, ausnahmsweise alleine und stand schließlich beinahe unbekleidet vor der Braut, deren Augen sich vor Angst weiteten.

„Es wird nicht wehtun. Das verspreche ich dir. Komm', rück ein bisschen zur Seite.", mit diesen Worten stieg der Bräutigam ins Bett und zog die Braut näher zu sich heran. „Lass mich dich wärmen. Du zitterst ja wie Espenlaub."

Die Braut wäre am liebsten davongelaufen, aber wohin. Zurück in ihr Elternhaus konnte sie nicht mehr. Also blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als das nun folgende über sich ergehen zu lassen. Warum glitzerten die Augen des Bräutigams so seltsam?

NC 17

„Siehst du. Nun hast du es überstanden.", scheinbar vergnügt rieb sich der Bräutigam die Hände. Dann drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und war augenblicklich eingeschlafen. Die Braut wandte den Blick ab, weinte lautlos in die Kissen. So hatte sich das junge Mädchen ihre besondere Nacht nicht vorgestellt.


	10. Glückliche Sommer (1864)

_Glückliche Sommer (1864)_

_Alice saß in einem Lehnstuhl am Fenster und blickte in den Garten hinaus, wo einige Kinder unter der Aufsicht der Gouvernante, die einen Kinderwagen schob, in welchem das Baby lag, in der Sonne spielten. Die junge Frau seufzte leise: „Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt ebenfalls an der frischen Luft. Doch ich muss mich schonen."_

_Die Hausherrin wusste seit einiger Zeit, dass sie körperlich nie wieder gesund werden würde. Erst die Geburten der Kinder, dann die schwere Lungenentzündung im vergangenen Winter und jetzt auch noch diese hartnäckige Grippe. _

„_Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben.", mit zitternden Händen griff die junge Frau nach der Teetasse, welche vor ihr auf einem kleinen Beistelltischchen stand und nippte von dem heißen Getränk. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie von einem Hustenanfall überwältigt. Alice zog den Gürtel ihres Morgenrockes enger um die schmale Taille. Dann nippte sie abermals von dem Tee. Er schmeckte nach Pfefferminze und Zucker. Jane, eines der Stubenmädchen, hatte ihn vorhin heraufgebracht. _

_Als es an der Türe klopfte, zuckte die junge Frau zusammen: „Ja, herein."_

„_Wie geht es dir heute, Liebes?", mit diesen Worten trat ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann auf die junge Frau zu und beugte sich über ihre zarten Hände. „Du siehst immer noch blass aus. Was hältst du davon, einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen? Dr. Hanson meint, du müsstest mehr an die frische Luft gehen."_

„_Das würde ich gerne tun.", erwiderte Alice. „Aber ich fühle mich nach jedem Spaziergang nur noch schlapper als zuvor. Meine Kräfte schwinden von Tag zu Tag mehr. Dr. Hanson hat noch kein Mittel dagegen gefunden, obwohl er …"_

„… _sein bestes gibt.", ergänzte der große Mann und nahm in dem Lehnstuhl gegenüber Platz. „Ich werde nach Jane klingeln. Sie wird die Fenster so weit wie möglich öffnen, damit frische Luft von draußen nach drinnen strömt. Die Bäume im Garten stehen in voller Blüte. Thomas hat alle Hände voll zu tun, die Sträucher zu gießen. Frederick bewegt gerade die Pferde. Besonders die jungen Hengste sind sehr übermütig. Sie wollen hinaus an die frische Luft, das Leben genießen."_

_Edward plauderte und plauderte ohne Unterlass, während seine junge Frau schwieg und ihn mit ihren blauen Augen anblickte. Der Tee war inzwischen kalt geworden. An diesem Abend fand Alice keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder drehte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere, hustete und rang verzweifelt nach Luft – frischer Luft. Das Fieber, welches tagsüber beinahe abgeklungen war, kehrte wieder zurück, stärker den je. Edward tat es nur ungern, doch er musste abermals, obwohl es schon spät war, nach Dr. Hanson schicken lassen. Dieser ließ sich nicht lange bitte, kam selbstverständlich und ging seinen Pflichten nach. Er horchte die Lunge ab, fühlte den Puls und seufzte dann: „Es sieht nicht gut aus, gnädige Frau. Sie müssen sich nun noch mehr schonen, als bisher. Überdies rate ich Ihnen, so leid es mir tut, besonders für den gnädigen Herren, bis auf weiteres von einer abermaligen Schwangerschaft ab. Die körperlichen Strapazen, welche sich infolgedessen ergeben, würden zuviel für Sie sein. Hier sind noch einige Medikamente. Hoffentlich helfen diese endlich einmal."_

_Während Edward den Arzt noch auf ein Glas Wein einlud, sank Alice ermattet in die Kissen zurück. Schade, dass sie nicht mehr schwanger werden durfte. Sie hatte sich so gerne ein weiteres Baby gewünscht. Doch nun würde es wohl bei den sechs Kindern bleiben. Auch hier im Schlafzimmer war das Fenster geöffnet. Der Mond schien ins Zimmer. Es roch nach frisch gemähtem Gras. Alice ahnte, dass dieser Sommer ihr letzter werden konnte. Doch sie würde sich nichts anmerken lassen. _

_Erst gegen Ende des Sommers wurde Alice langsam wieder gesund. Als sie beim Ankleiden in den Spiegel blickte, zuckte sie zusammen: Blass und schmal war sie. _


	11. Der letzte Brief (1865) - Teil 1

_Der letzte Brief (1865) – Teil 1_

„_Liebe Mamá !_

_Vielen herzlichen Dank für deinen Brief vom 28. 09. Ich freue mich sehr darüber. Edward und die Kinder befinden sich wohl, danke der Nachfrage. Auch der Gesundheitszustand des Personals ist in Ordnung. Was sich von dem Gesundheitszustand meiner Wennigkeit nicht gerade behaupten lässt. Eine leichte Grippe hier, eine schwere Lungenentzündung da, so sind die letzten Wochen und Monate für mich vergangen. Drei Tage fühle ich mich wohl, halte Cercle im Salon ab, doch dann ereilt mich der nächste Rückschlag, welcher mich für zwei Wochen oder mehr aufs Krankenlager wirft. Warum muss ich so leiden? Ich will doch leben. _

_Besonders für die Kinder. Sie brauchen mich doch. Victoria ist jetzt 14 und sehr verständig für ihr Alter. Sie kümmert sich rührend um ihre jüngeren Geschwister. Bisweilen verhält sie sich kindlicher, als sie eigentlich ist und lacht oft gar so laut, dass ich sie ermahnen muss, eine feine Dame täte doch so etwas nicht. Victoria wird bald zur Frau reifen. Die Anzeichen hierfür sind bereits in der körperlichen Entwicklung gegeben. Vor einigen Tagen hat sich Victoria in das Korsett einschnüren lassen müssen. Nur ja keine weiblichen Formen zeigen, das ist meine Devise. _

_Helena ist jetzt 12. Anders als Victoria hält sie sich eher von ihren Geschwistern fern und beschäftigt sich lieber mit sich selbst, schreibt Tagebuch, geht in der Natur spazieren und liest viel. Nun ja, wenn sie es möchte, so werde ich diese Eigenheiten noch einige Jahre dulden. Helena ist doch noch ein Kind, sehr verspielt und munter. Ähnlich wie William, der jetzt knapp 9 Jahre zählt. Ein rechter Lausebengel, dreist und neugierig. Doch er verfügt über eine tüchtige Portion Charme, mit dem er seinen Vater und mich immer wieder um den Finger wickelt. Sophie, die 8jährige, trägt ständig ihre kleine Puppe mit sich herum, welche du ihr zum Geburtstag geschickt hast. Dabei ist das Mädchen so zart und zerbrechlich, ja fast mager. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie, auch wenn ich es mir nach außen hin nicht anmerken lasse. _

_Owen ist jetzt 5 und Alexandra 1 ½. Owen schreibt auch Tagebuch. Für einen Jungen finde ich dieses Hobby ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig befremdlich. Er soll lieber nach draußen in die Natur gehen, mit William toben, sich meinetwegen auch die Kleider zerreißen, sich prügeln etc. Doch das tut Owen nicht. Er meidet Konflikte, wo es nur angeht. Und ist eher still. Fast zu still. Im Gegensatz zu Sophie, ist er jedoch robust und hat richtige rote Backen bekommen. Alexandra wird im November 2. Über sie kann ich wenig schreiben. Meistens kümmert sich einer der Gouvernanten um sie. Alexandra dürfte, was ich vom Personal gehört habe, sehr pflegeleicht sein. _

_Dieser Tage jährt sich Georginas Todestag. Sie wäre 11 Jahre alt geworden, hätte sie die Geburt damals überlebt. Ich denke an Georgina und werde an diesem Tag eine Kerze für sie anzünden. Die anderen Kinder wissen über dieses Thema Bescheid, sprechen jedoch niemals darüber. Der Tod ist ihnen fremd. Wie sollen sie auch ahnen, welche Schmerzen ich damals bei Georginas Geburt durchlitten habe, nur um dann zu hören bekommen: „Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Ford. Ihre Tochter ist tot."_

_Ich habe tagelang geweint und nur wenig Nahrung zu mir genommen. Auch die Geburten der anderen Kinder sind schwierig gewesen. Dr. Hanson meinte, dass ich ein schmales Becken habe und daher jede Geburt ein Risiko sei. Du verstehst, Mamá, weshalb so traurig bin, wenn du mir davon schreibst, dass Paula wieder schwanger ist. Hoffentlich geht bei der Geburt alles gut. Man kann ja nie wissen. _


	12. Der letzte Brief (1865) - Teil 2

_Der letzte Brief (1865) – Teil 2_

_Hier in Ontario geht die Diphterie um. Darüber hat mir Edward neulich beim Dinner berichtet. Hoffentlich bleibt unsere Familie davon verschont. Aber die Krankheit ist heimtückisch und nimmt keine Rücksicht darauf, ob ihr Opfer nun bettelarm oder steinreich ist. Das trübe, nasskalte Herbstwetter trägt wohl auch dazu bei, dass sie sich die Krankheit schnell von einem zum anderen verbreitet. Ich habe Angst, Angst um die Kinder, um Edward, das Personal und um mich. Und ein seltsames Gefühl, dass dieser Brief hier, der letzte an dich sein wird. Ein Abschiedsbrief. Für immer. _

_Edward und die Kinder lassen herzlich grüßen. _

_Sei umarmt von deiner dankbaren Tochter Alice_

_Ontario, den 03. Oktober 1865"_

_Einige Tage später ging ein Telegramm an Mrs. Selwyn, Alice' Mutter, ab. Edward meldete darin, dass die Kinder und Alice schwer an Diphterie erkrankt seien. Auch er selbst könne sich nur mühsam auf den Beinen halten, doch er kämpfe gegen die Krankheit, so gut er es vermöge. Aufgeben käme für ihn nicht infrage, niemals. _

_Edward kümmerte sich um seine Familie, so gut er es vermochte, saß an den Betten der Kinder, flößte ihnen die vorgeschriebene Medizin ein, versuchte die Kinder aufzumuntern, so gut dies möglich war. _

„_Oh diese sorglosen Kinder.", dachte er manchmal, wenn er alleine im Speisezimmer saß und sich von einem der Diener das Essen servieren ließ. „Sie leiden an einer schweren Krankheit, doch sie sind tapfer und mutig. Sie schmieden Pläne für ihre Zukunft. Was man von Alice nicht gerade behaupten kann. Von Tag zu Tag wird ihr Gesicht blasser, ihre blonden Haare wirken stumpf und ausgezehrt. Jede Nacht höre ich den quälenden Husten und spüre die dumpfe Last, die auf ihrer Brust zu liegen scheint. Dr. Hanson ist selbst an Diphterie erkrankt und kann daher keine Besuche machen. Sein Stellvertreter Dr. Murphy ist ungeduldig, geradezu schroff und sehr distanziert. Er sieht nur alle paar Tage nach dem rechten. Dr. Hanson wäre jeden Tag gekommen. Auch von den Dienstboten hier sind inzwischen einige erkrankt."_

_Edward legte das Besteck beiseite. Er hatte keinen Hunger. Oh, er fühlte sich gut, keine Frage. Doch er musste immer zu an Alice und die Kinder denken. Lautlos huschte er über die Flure und öffnete die Türe zum Zimmer der Mädchen. Victoria und Helena schliefen, während Alexandra wach im Bettchen lag und an ihrem Daumen lutschte. Doch was war mit Sophie? Sie sah noch blasser aus als die anderen. Edward trat näher an das Bett heran und musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht laut zu schreien. Sophie lag da, als ob sie schlafen würde. Ja, es war eine Art Schlaf – der ewig Schlaf. Edward spürte, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. _

_Im Zimmer nebenan lagen William und Owen. Beide waren wach, blickten ihren Vater neugierig, mit leuchtenden Augen an: „Wie geht es Mamá? Dürfen wir zu ihr? Warum können wir sie nicht sehen und mit ihr reden? Wir vermissen sie sehr."_

„_Habt Geduld.", versuchte Edward seine Söhne so gut es möglich war zu trösten. „Bald wird es eurer Mamá besser gehen. Sie vermisst euch auch sehr."_

_Eigentlich hasste er es zu lügen, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Die Kinder sollten die Wahrheit über Sophies Tod und Alice' ernsten Zustand erst viel später erfahren. _

_Alice schied am 28. Oktober im Alter von nur 32 Jahren aus dem Leben. Edward kam nie über diesen Verlust hinweg. Tagelang zog er sich weinend und betend zurück. _


	13. Um Gottes Willen (1908)

_Um Gottes Willen (1908)_

„Was ist los?", verschlafen setzte sich Anne im Bett hoch und rieb sich die Augen. Erst beim zweiten Mal erkannte sie das Geräusch. Das Telephon schrillte laut.

Gilbert, der neben Anne lag, stieg aus dem Bett und kleidete sich hastig an: „Bleib' ruhig liegen, mein Anne-Mädchen. Vermutlich ist es bei Rosemary Meredith soweit."

Anne gähnte. Ja, sie wusste nur allzu gut, dass Babys, wenn sie auf die Welt kamen, noch keinen Unterschied zwischen Tag und Nacht kannten.

Gilbert nahm den Hörer ab: „Dr. Blythe am Apparat."

„Hier spricht Faith, Faith Meredith.", drang eine verzweifelte Stimme an sein Ohr. „Mutter Rosemary hat bereits Wehen. Was sollen wir nur tun?"

„Ruhe bewahren. Ich bin gleich bei euch.", Gilbert warf den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel. Dann ergriff er seine Arzttasche und verließ das gemütlich, warme Schlafzimmer, obwohl draußen ein starker Wind tobte und Regen angekündigt war.

Nach einer Weile kam er beim Pfarrhaus an, welches um diese Zeit, sprich ein Uhr morgens, hell erleuchtet war. Die Haustüre stand weit offen. Gilbert nahm sich nicht die Zeit, die Kinder, welche in der Küche saßen, zu begrüßen, sondern ging gleich nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, wo Rosemary im Bett lag und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte: „Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind, Dr. Blythe. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus."

„Nur keine Panik. Es wird alles gut.", Gilbert kramte das Stethoskop aus der Tasche, um damit die Herztöne des noch ungeborenen Babys abhorchen zu können. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Dennoch zeigte sich Gilbert besorgt. Rosemary war doch schon über 30 Jahre alt und gehörte damit zur Gruppe der Risikoschwangeren.

Ohne anzuklopfen spazierte Faith herein. Normalerweise hätte Gilbert sie getadelt, doch in diesem Augenblick war er froh darüber: „Hol gleich einen Eimer mit heißem Wasser! Beeil dich! Jede Minute zählt!"

Faith drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief die Treppe nach unten.

Rosemary atmete tief durch: „Sie ist ein gutes Kind und macht nur wenig Mühe."

„Das freut mich zu hören." erwiderte Gilbert ein wenig zerstreut. Dann beugte er sich näher und wischte der werdenden Mutter den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Es wird allerdings noch eine Weile dauern. Schrei' ruhig lauter, wenn dir danach zumute ist."

Rosemarys blonde Haare, welche sie meist zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt trug, fielen offen auf ihre Schultern. Ihre Wangen, die sonst stets eine vornehme Blässe zeigten, waren vor lauter Anstrengung rot geworden. Gilbert beobachtete alles sorgfältig. Die Geburt verlief normal, er brauchte also nicht einzugreifen. Faith kam zurück, brachte den Eimer mit Wasser und stellte ihn rechts neben das Bett.

„Wo ist dein Vater?", erkundigte sich Gilbert in einem neutralen Tonfall.

„Unten, in der Küche, bei Jerry, Carl und Una.", gab Faith Auskunft.

„Geh' wieder zu den anderen. Ich brauche dich hier nicht mehr."

„Ja, aber, Dr. Blythe ….", wollte das junge Mädchen widersprechen, verstummte jedoch, als es von einem vorwurfsvollen Blick seiner Stiefmutter getroffen wurde.

Irgendwo schlug eine Standuhr. Gilbert zählte die Schläge. Dann wandte er sich wieder Rosemary zu: „Ich kann den Kopf schon sehen. Nur noch einmal pressen."

Hastig glitt das Baby ans Licht der Welt und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Gilbert nahm den Säugling hoch, legte ihn Rosemary in die Arme: „Es ist ein gesunder Junge."

„Das ist schön.", die Pfarrersfrau lächelte. „Sagst du John und den Kindern Bescheid? Ich hab' schon einen Namen für den Kleinen gefunden: Bruce John. Bruce nach meinem Vater."Mit dunklen Augen blickte der kahlköpfige Bruce fast ein wenig schüchtern in die Welt. Gilbert verließ das Schlafzimmer und schloss behutsam die Türe zu. Hastig wischte er sich eine Freudenträne von der Wange.


	14. Einschwerwiegender Entschluss(jederzeit)

_Ein schwerwiegender Entschluss (jederzeit)_

Der junge Mann ging unruhig vor der Türe auf und ab. Er wagte es nicht, anzuklopfen. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, seine Hände zitterten. Der junge Mann verstand sich selbst nicht: Wovor hatte er Angst? Es würde ihm nichts passieren. Zaghaft klopfte er an die Türe und wartete. Wartete. Endlich: „Ja, herein."

Ein neutraler Tonfall. Der junge Mann atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Dann erst betrat er das Zimmer. Ein eher kleiner Raum, welcher durch die dunklen Möbel düster wirkte. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen einige Papiere, wild durcheinander. Das Fenster war halb geöffnet. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein – mit den Augen des jungen Mannes betrachtet - etwas älterer Mann, dessen schwarze Haare bereits von den ersten grauen Strähnen durchzogen wurden: „Bitte nimm doch Platz."

Zögernd kam der junge Mann dieser Aufforderung nach und blickte nun dem älteren Mann offen in die Augen: „Sir, ich bin gekommen, um …."

„Nun?", der ältere Mann lächelte. „Was hast du auf dem Herzen? Du weisst ja, dass du mir alles anvertrauen kannst. Beruflich wie privat habe ich Schweigepflicht."

Der junge Mann schluckte. Das musste ja so kommen. Ausgerechnet jetzt hatte er einen Frosch im Hals. Der junge Mann räusperte sich, suchte nach Worten.

„Ich möchte Sie um die Hand Ihrer ältesten Tochter bitten."

Jetzt war es raus. Der junge Mann merkte, wie ihm der Schweiß über die Stirn und den Nacken lief. Lag es an der Aufregung oder an dem schwülen, warmen Wetter?

Der ältere Mann schwieg. Der junge Mann bekam es abermals mit der Angst zu tun. Was wäre, wenn der ältere Mann seine Zustimmung verweigern würde? Oder ihm statt der älteren, die jüngere Tochter gäben würde? Es war nicht auszudenken.

Endlich ergriff der ältere Mann das Wort: „Ich habe dich in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen, oder soll man vielmehr von Jahren sprechen, gut beobachtet. Du scheinst meine älteste Tochter tatsächlich zu lieben und sie dich auch. Nun denn: Hier hast du meinen Segen. Doch um eines bitte ich dich: Lass künftig das „Sir" weg nenne mich einfach beim Vornamen und „du". So wird es wohl das Beste sein."

Der junge Mann blickte verlegen auf die Platte des Schreibtisches. Was war das? Warum lief ihm plötzlich eine Träne über die Wange: „Aber Sir, ich meine doch …"

Er konnte den älteren Mann nicht einfach so duzen und beim Vornamen nennen. Andererseits: Wie redete man denn einen Schwiegervater korrekt an? Soviel wusste der junge Mann über den älteren Mann, dass dieser, obwohl inzwischen bereits in zweiter Ehe verheiratet war, selbst nie einen Schwiegervater gehabt hatte.

Der ältere Mann stand auf, ging um den Schreibtisch herum, legte dem jüngeren Mann die Hand auf die Schulter: „Du wirst es schon schaffen. Ich glaube daran, dass du meine älteste Tochter glücklich machst. Ihr werdet doch hier wohnen bleiben, oder? Im Hause deiner Eltern ist gewiss genug Platz für deine Frau und dich."

„Da gibt es noch etwas.", gestand der jüngere Mann ein. „Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet." Stille. Lediglich das Ticken der alten Standuhr war zu hören.

„Es ist gut. Beides ist gut.", das Lachen war aus dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes verschwunden. „Du wirst also bald nach Übersee gehen. Wer weiß, ob du je wieder zurückkommst. Doch das liegt nicht in meiner Hand. Bezüglich meiner ältesten Tochter und dir: Was hältst du von einem Termin in zwei Wochen, hier im Ort?"

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee.", stimmte der junge Mann sichtlich erleichtert zu und wischte sich die Träne von der Wange. „So werde ich nun meiner Verlobten Bescheid geben, dass wir heiraten dürfen. Ich freue mich schon jetzt sehr darauf."


	15. Der erste Ball (jederzeit)

_Der erste Ball (jederzeit)_

„_Wie gefällt dir mein neues Kleid?"_

„_Es steht dir gut. Rosa passt sowieso am besten zu deinen dunklen Haaren."_

„_Zu dumm, dass du diese Farbe nicht tragen kannst."_

„_Oh sieh nur, die ersten Gäste kommen."_

„_Lauter alte Herren – wie langweilig."_

„_Alt? Die sind doch nicht viel jünger als Vater."_

„_Eben."_

„_Wie meinst du das?"_

„_So wie ich es gesagt habe. Da wäre bestimmt auch einer für dich dabei."_

„_Nur über meine Leiche."_

„_Nicht so laut, die Männer können uns hören."_

„_Keine Sorge, das wird nie passieren."_

„_Gut, dass ich schon jemanden gefunden habe."_

„_So? Wen denn?"_

„_Das verrate ich dir nicht."_

„_Ach was. Du bluffst doch nur."_

„_Soll ich es dir verraten. Komm näher, ich flüstere es dir ins Ohr."_

„_Was? Der ist es. Alle Achtung. Du hast einen guten Geschmack."_

„_Was hältst du von seinem Bruder?"_

„_Hmm ja, der ist nett. Doch irgendwie nicht so mein Typ."_

„_Hihihi, ein Glück, dass sich die beiden jungen Männer heute woanders aufhalten."_

„_Lach nicht so laut – das wird schon langsam peinlich."_

„_Musst du immer so vernünftig sein? Stell dir doch mal die alten Männer nur in Unterwäsche vor."_

„_Igitt, jetzt kommt mir bald das viergängige Menü von vorhin wieder hoch."_


	16. Tagebuch einer Braut -(jederzeit)-Teil 1

_Auszug aus dem Tagebuch einer Braut - (jederzeit) - Teil 1_

_14. Mai:_

_Gestern hat „Er" um meine Hand angehalten. Im ersten Moment bin ich, was selten bei mir vorkommt, sprachlos gewesen. Doch im nächsten Augenblick habe ich seinen Antrag angenommen und „ihn" vor Freude umarmt. Auch wenn die Klatschbasen meinen, dass sich das nicht gehört. Was geht mich die Meinung der anderen an?_

_Ich bin so froh, dass „Er" wieder da ist. So sehr, dass ich vor Freude weinen muss. Seltsamerweise ahnen meinen Eltern noch nichts von der Verlobung. Ich will es ihnen sobald wie möglich mitteilen. Tag und Nacht denke ich nur an „ihn". _

_17. Mai:_

_Heute, nach dem Abendessen, sind meine Eltern, meine Geschwister und ich gemütlich im Wohnzimmer beisammengesessen. Ich bin zu Vater gegangen, um ihm alles von der Verlobung mitzuteilen. Seine Reaktion darauf: „Meinen Segen sollt ihr haben. Ich kenne „ihn" gut und weiß, dass ihr ein glückliches Paar sein werdet."_

_Auch meine Mutter freut sich, wie ich dem Leuchten ihrer Augen entnehmen habe können. Meine Geschwister sind weniger begeistert und haben mich nur schief angesehen. Ist es der Neid, weil ich, als jüngste von allen, als erste heiraten werde?_

_Besonders mein ältester Bruder sieht enttäuscht aus. Seine, nun ja hier darf ich es mit einem guten Gewissen schreiben, Freundin weilt noch außer Landes und wird, frühestens, im September wieder hier sein, wenn die Reise auf dem Seeweg gut verläuft. Jetzt weiß er nun auch, was es heißt, auf jemanden zu warten, den man liebt. Irgendwie bin ich ein wenig schadenfroh; doch das sage ich natürlich nicht laut. _

„_Eigentlich gehört sich das nicht, dass du „Küken" vor mir unter die Haube kommst.", hat mich mein ältester Bruder halb scherzhaft, halb ernsthaft ermahnt und mich dann, trotz oder gerade deshalb, liebevoll umarmt. Also wenn er nicht mein Bruder und ich nicht schon mit „ihm" verlobt wäre, so hätte ich ihn glatt vom Fleck weg geheiratet. _

_Meine Schwestern haben nur spitze Bemerkungen gemacht, obwohl sie doch eigentlich keinen Grund dazu haben. Küsschen links – Küsschen rechts. Auch wenn dieser Brauch beinahe ein wenig übertrieben ist, so gehört er sich doch. _

„_Morgen weiß das ganze Dorf davon.", hat meine nächstälteste Schwester mit einem, für ihre Verhältnisse, fiesen Grinsen, ihre Sichtweise kommentiert. „Willst du dir das mit der Heirat nicht noch einmal überlegen? Du bist doch beinahe noch ein Kind."_

„_Ich bin fast 20 und reif genug „ihn" zu heiraten."_

_Meine zweite Schwester hat sich, eher nüchtern, erkundigt: „Wann und wo soll die Hochzeit stattfinden? Hast du schon angefangen, an deiner Aussteuer zu arbeiten?"_

_Gute Fragen, die ich derzeit allerdings nicht beantworten kann. _

_22. Mai: _

_Heute ist „er" mit seinen Eltern zu Besuch gekommen und hat, ganz offiziell, meinen Vater, in einem Gespräch unter vier Augen im Salon, um meine Hand gebeten. _

„_Was willst du nur mit einer Hand, wenn du die ganze Frau dazu haben kannst.", hat mein Vater scherzhaft erwidert. „Sei herzlich willkommen in unserer Familie."_

_Anschließend haben wir, also seine Eltern, meine Eltern, „er" und ich mit Sekt angestoßen. Ja, ich geb's zu, das ist, in Zeiten wie diesen, ein Luxus. Nach dem Abendessen werden „er" und ich in Ruhe am Strand spazierengehen. Darauf freue ich mich sehr. Es ist einfach bezaubernd, „ihn" zu sehen, seine Hand zu halten._


	17. Tagebuch einer Braut (jederzeit)-Teil 2

_Auszug aus dem Tagebuch einer Braut – (jederzeit) – Teil 2_

_25. Mai: _

_Ich habe nur wenig Zeit zum Schreiben, weil ich jede freie Minute damit verbringe, an meiner Aussteuer zu nähen. Meine Mutter hilft mir selbstverständlich dabei, so gut sie es vermag. Vieles muss genäht werden: Nicht nur meine persönliche Leib- und Bettwäsche, sondern auch die Kleider der Brautjungfern, meiner beiden Schwestern und meiner Schwägerin; der Schwester meines Mannes; und natürlich das Brautkleid selbst. Ich werde ein weißes Kleid und dazu einen weißen Schleier tragen. _

„_Etwas altes ,etwas neues, etwas geliehenes, etwas blaues und ein Sixpence-Stück im Schuh." Letzteres dürfte nicht allzu schwer zu finden sein. Das Brautkleid ist das neue, der weiße Schleier, den damals schon meine Mutter getragen hat, das alte. Doch woher nehme ich etwas blaues? Schwierig. Bezüglich etwas geliehenen sieht die Situation etwas besser aus. Meine Schwestern haben sich dazu bereit erklärt, mir jeweils ihre Ohrringe und ihre Halskette zu leihen. Ich freue mich sehr darüber. _

_02. Juni: _

_Uff, es ist anstrengend, bei dieser Hitze die schweren Kleider anzuprobieren. Doch ich brauche nun mal auch für den Winter passende Kleider, Handschuhe, Strümpfe und Hüte. Mal eben nach Hause fahren und etwas Vergessenes holen, wird nach der Hochzeit nicht so einfach möglich sein. Schon jetzt bin ich aufgeregt, wie der große Tag verlaufen wird. Ein genauer Termin steht aufgrund eines Todesfalls in der Familie meines Verlobten, noch nicht fest. Daher muss der ursprünglich auf August festgesetzte Termin um mindestens sechs Monate verschoben werden. _

_Gut, dass mein Verlobter und ich miteinander korrespondieren dürfen. So lässt sich die Zeit der Trennung leichter ertragen. Ich sehne mich so sehr nach „ihm". _

_10. Juni: _

_Den bislang letzten Brief meines Verlobten habe ich vor zwei Tagen bekommen und auch sogleich beantwortet. Seltsam, dass ich von „ihm" heute noch nichts gehört oder gelesen habe. Ja gehört, auch das ist möglich, wenngleich das Telephon hier eigentlich fast nur von meinem Vater und meinem ältesten Bruder genützt wird. Hoffentlich geht es „ihm" gesundheitlich gut. Vater hat heute einen Artikel in der Zeitung über eine besondere Krankheitsform gelesen, der binnen Stunden viele Menschen, besonders junge, zum Opfer gefallen sind. Die Krankheit sei deshalb so heimtückisch, weil man weder den Erreger, noch ein Heilmittel dagegen kenne. _

_18. Juni:_

_Oh nein. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Mein Verlobter leidet tatsächlich unter jener besonderen Krankheitsform. Doch er ist jung, robust und kämpft dagegen an – dies jedenfalls laut einem Brief seiner Mutter, welcher heute bei mir eingetroffen ist. Seine Mutter macht sich große Sorgen um „ihn". Verständlich, ist „er" doch, nach dem plötzlichen Tod seines jüngeren Bruders, der einzige Sohn. Ich bete viel für „ihn". Eines habe ich bereits gelernt: Niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben, auch wenn es noch so düster aussieht. Zuvieles ist schon in den letzten Jahren geschehen, was keiner von uns so schnell vergessen wird und kann. Auch „er" hat diesbezüglich einiges mitgemacht, aber „er" spricht nur ungern darüber. Beinahe tut „er" mir leid._


	18. Sehnsucht (1915)

_Sehnsucht (1915)_

Es schneite und schneite. Dicke Flocken fielen vom Himmel. Die Speisekammer war gut gefüllt, es würde also an nichts mangeln, sollte tatsächlich ein Schneesturm kommen. Una verließ die Speisekammer, ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer und blickte aus dem Fenster. Anstatt der Bäume und Sträucher sah sie Walters Gesicht vor sich. Einen Kuss hatte er ihr zum Abschied, vor nun mehr wenigen Wochen, gegeben. Einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, nichts weiter. Noch heute bildete sie sich ein, seine Lippen zu spüren und sein Herz, ganz nahe bei dem ihren schlagen zu hören.

Doch wie nahe standen sie sich wirklich? Walter, der immer schon anders gewesen war, als die jungen Männer, am Fischen, am Raufen und am Herumtollen nur wenig Interesse gezeigt, sondern stattdessen lieber Gedichte und Geschichten geschrieben hatte. Besonders ein Gedicht verabscheute Una – obwohl sie doch dazu erzogen worden war, nichts und niemanden zu hassen. Vom Inhalt her hörte sich das Gedicht salbungsvoll an, es hatte einen guten Rhythmus und ließ sich daher einfach lesen. Walter widmete seine Werke oft jemandem, so wie diesem Fall Faith.

Una seufzte, beinahe lautlos. Immer war es Faith, die schöne, kluge, charmante, die überall im Mittelpunkt stand, ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht. Inzwischen war das einstige kleine Mädchen zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen, hatte gelernt, Verantwortung zu tragen und sich einige Grundkenntnisse im Haushalt erworben.

Kurz bevor Jem 1914 nach Übersee gegangen oder vielmehr gefahren war, hatte er um Faith' Hand angehalten und einen goldenen Ring darauf gesteckt. Nun waren die beiden also verlobt und würden, sobald Jem zurückkam – ein wenn oder falls zog Faith nicht in Betracht – heiraten. Faith strahlte wie die Sonne, wann immer sie einen neuen Brief von Jem in der Post fand, wie auch heute Morgen, und ängstigte sich, wenn sie einige Tage nichts von Jem hörte. Sie scheute sich nicht, lauthals zu lachen und durchs ganze Haus zu tanzen oder tränenüberströmt vor dem Kamin zu setzen, auch wenn es sich, besonders für eine Pfarrerstochter nicht schickte, ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Da konnte Mutter Rosemary noch so viel tadeln, wie sie wollte.

Una durfte nur eines: An Walter denken, für ihn beten und hoffen, dass es ihm gut ging. Mit ihm zu korrespondieren war ihr verwehrt. Wie sehr beneidete sie nicht nur Faith, sondern auch Rilla, die erst kürzlich, nach dem Besuch der Sonntagsmesse, davon gesprochen hatte, wieder ein Lebenszeichen von Walter erhalten zu haben. Zwar nur ein kurzer Brief, doch besser als gar nichts. Una seufzte wieder, blickte an sich herab. Sie wusste genau, dass sie mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und ihren blauen Augen keine Schönheit war und immer im Schatten der blonden, blauäugigen Faith, der brauhaarigen, brauäugigen Nan, und der beiden rothaarigen und grünäugigen – Di und Rilla - stehen würde. Alle hielten Una für ein stilles Wasser, das nicht übersprudeln konnte. Doch dieser Eindruck täuschte. Una war geduldig, wie man sie dazu erzogen hatte. Aber auch der längste Geduldsfaden konnte einmal reißen.

Wie oft dachte sie an die sorglosen Stunden im Regenbogental, im Kreise der Geschwister und der Freunde. Lag das alles wirklich schon so lange zurück? Oder kam es Una nur so vor, weil in den vergangenen Jahren einiges passiert war? Gewiss, sie hatte viel zu tun und eigentlich wenig Zeit, um sich nach Walter zu sehen. Doch jetzt am frühen Nachmittag konnte sie die Arbeit für ein paar Minuten ruhen lassen. Auf dem Tisch lag eine angefangene Stickerei, mit deren Fertigstellung es nun wahrlich nicht eilte. Una stützte den Kopf auf die Hände: „Wo bist du, Walter?"


	19. Große Pläne (1899)

_Große Pläne (1899)_

„Was soll daran so besonders sein?", wunderte sich Susan, die gerade das Silberbesteck polierte, das Anne in die Ehe mitgebracht hatte.

„Es handelt sich dabei nicht um irgendeinen Jahreswechsel. Sondern jenen von 1899 auf 1900.", belehrte Gilbert, der ebenfalls am Tisch saß. „Wer weiß, ob wir den Jahreswechsel von 1999 auf 2000 noch erleben werden."

Susan verzog das Gesicht, als ob sie beleidigt wäre und polierte verbissen an einer Gabel herum. Die Hände der Haushälterin waren rau und abgearbeitet.

„Anne und ich werden viele Gäste einladen, unter anderem Mrs. Marshall Elliot und deren Gatten.", ergriff Gilbert wieder das Wort. „Beide werden sich das Feuerwerk ansehen und auch über Nacht hierbleiben. Betten haben wir ja genug hier."

Susan gab keine Antwort, was doch eher untypisch für sie war. Vermutlich hätte sie diesen Abend wie einen gewöhnlichen Silvesterabend verbracht, mit einem üppigen Dinner zuerst und gegen Mitternacht ein winziges Gläschen Sekt. Doch als Angestellte musste sie sich den Wünschen des Hausherren selbstverständlich fügen.

Gilbert ließ Susan im Wohnzimmer sitzen, ging nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, wo Anne auf ihn wartete. Ihre jüngste Tochter Rilla, die inzwischen knapp ein halbes Jahr alt war, lag an ihrer Brust, saugte, sabberte ein wenig, saugte wieder weiter.

„Rilla wird wohl unser jüngstes Kind bleiben.", dachte Gilbert, hütete sich jedoch mit Anne darüber zu reden. „Noch mehr Kinder kann ich ihr nicht zumuten. Die Geburt von Shirley und auch die von Rilla ist schwer genug gewesen."

Anne lächelte, als ob sie ein Geheimnis hätte.

„Hast du es Susan schon mitgeteilt, welche Pläne wir demnächst haben?"

„Natürlich. Doch sie ist beleidigt, weil sie nicht verstehen kann oder will, dass so ein Jahreswechsel etwas Besonders ist. Manchmal geht mir Susan auf die Nerven."

„Doch was wären wir ohne sie.", erinnerte Anne ihn. „Dank ihrer Hilfe im Haushalt, geht mir die wenige Arbeit, die mir noch bleibt, leichter von der Hand. Und auch die Kinder hängen sehr an ihr. Jedenfalls die fünf Großen. Rilla ist noch viel zu klein."

„In Carter Flaggs Laden gibt es Feuerwerk zu kaufen. Wenn es dir recht ist, werde ich mich morgen darum kümmern.", meinte Gilbert.

Anne nickte. Dann stand sie auf, wobei ihr weißes Flanellnachthemd sich an ihren schmalen Körper wie ein Schleier schmiegte, um Rilla in die Wiege zu legen.

Gilbert betrachte seine jüngste Tochter, die mit ihren roten Haaren und ihren grünen Augen eine perfekte Kopie ihrer Mutter zu werden versprach, jedenfalls was das Aussehen anging. Im Gegensatz zu Anne war Rilla jedoch ziemlich moppelig. Doch das würde sich vielleicht mit der Zeit wieder herauswachsen, davon war Gilbert überzeugt. Er selbst, so hatte es seine Mutter einmal erzählt, war als Säugling und als Kleinkind auch eher rundlich gewesen und hatte er später eine gute Figur bekommen. Einige Photographien aus jener Zeit bewiesen diese Behauptung.

„Ein Jahr – länger warte ich nicht mehr.", murmelte Anne.

Gilbert erschrak: „Hast du etwas gesagt, mein Anne-Mädchen?"

„Ja. Ich möchte bald wieder ein Baby haben, Gilbert. Rilla ist doch schon fast wieder aus dem Säuglingsalter heraußen. Am liebsten wäre mir ein Winterbaby, doch ich nehme es so, wie es kommt. Fast alle unsere Kinder sind im Frühjahr und im Sommer geboren worden, mit Ausnahme der Zwillinge Nan und Di, im Oktober.

Gilbert brachte es nicht über das Herz, Annes Freude zu zerstören. Er sah seine junge Frau am liebsten lachen und strahlen, besonders in der Nähe der Kinder.


	20. Hoffnungslosigkeit (1867)

_Hoffnungslosigkeit (1867)_

„_Du musst wieder heiraten."_

„_Niemals, Mamá. Ich kann Alice nicht vergessen.", kam es heftiger als gewollt von Edwards Lippen. „Wozu soll ich noch einmal heiraten? Um die Kinder kümmern sich die Kindermädchen, du verwaltest den Haushalt und ich habe andere Pläne."_

„_Lass hören.", forderte die alte Mrs. Ford ihren Sohn auf. „Aber bitte setz dich. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn du so in meinem Salon herumläufst, wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig. Möchtest du etwas trinken? Ich werde Amelie Bescheid geben."_

_Edward nahm zwar Platz, wie es sich gehörte, lehnte jedoch die Aufforderung, etwas zu trinken, höflich ab. Ihm war im Augenblick nicht danach, sich mit Sherry oder etwas ähnlichem zu betäuben, um den Schmerz, der Alice' Tod verursachte, zu vergessen. 1 ½ Jahre waren wie im Flug vergangen. Edward musste immer an Alice denken. An der Wand hing ihr Porträt. Eines von vielen, die im ganzen Haus verteilt waren. Dieses hier zeigte Alice, wenige Tage nach der Eheschließung im Jahr 1850. Eine junge, etwas zögernd lächelnde Frau, deren blonde Haare zu einem festen Knoten aufgesteckt waren. Das hellblaue Kleid hatte die gleiche Farbe wie die Augen. Alice war damals im Frühjahr 1850 erst 17 Jahre jung gewesen, fast 18. _

_Mrs. Ford klingelte nach einem der Stubenmädchen. Edward zuckte zusammen, kehrte von seinen Träumen, nur ungern, in die Wirklichkeit zurück. _

„_In der Nachbarschaft ist kürzlich der Baron Rothschild mit seiner Familie eingezogen. Dazu gehören drei unverheiratete Töchter. Die älteste Valerie ist nur wenige Jahre jünger als du. Sie hat bestimmt eine anständige Mitgift zu erwarten."_

„_Mamá …", begann Edward vorsichtig. „… darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich volljährig bin und somit alt genug, meine wichtigen Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen."_

„_Das ist mir bereits bekannt.", nickte Mrs. Ford, während sie, parallel zu der Konversation, eine Stickarbeit in Angriff nahm. „Ich meine es doch nur gut mit dir."_

_Es klopfte. Auf das „Herein.", schlich sich Amelie, das jüngste der Stubenmädchen in den Salon, knickste und meinte dann. „Gnädige Frau haben nach mir geläutet. Was befehlen gnädige Frau?"_

„_Bringe uns Tee und Gebäck."_

„_Ja, gnädige Frau.", ein weiterer Knicks, ein kurzer fast scheuer Wimpernaufschlag, schon verließ Amelie das Zimmer. _

_Edward kannte Amelie nur flüchtig. Er wusste auf Anhieb weder ihre Haarfarbe, noch ihre Augenfarbe und auch sonst kaum etwas über sie. Schon gar nicht war an eine Heirat mit ihr zu denken. Wo käme man da hin, wenn ein gut Bürgerlicher einfach so das nächstbeste Stubenmädchen heiraten würde. Amelie hatte bestimmt kein Geld, ebenso wie die anderen Stubenmädchen Louise und Nathalia. _

„_Warum hast du eigentlich nach Papás Tod nicht wieder geheiratet?", wollte Edward wissen, obwohl ihn diese Frage eigentlich nur wenig anging. Aber er hatte es satt, sich ständig diese Belehrung von seiner Mutter anzuhören, die selbst seit vielen Jahren verwitwet war und jegliche Heiratsanträge, obwohl es deren viele gab, ablehnte. Edward musterte seine Mutter unauffällig. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die wie Schokolade glänzten. Kein Stäubchen grau oder weiß war zu sehen. _

_Mrs. Ford tat so, als ob sie die Frage nicht gehört hätte. Edward senkte den Blick, starrte auf das Beistelltischchen, dessen altmodisches Muster er scheußlich fand. _


End file.
